¿Amor o capricho?
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Re-editado! Un universo paralelo en el cual Lelouch es espiado de cerca por Rolo el cual tiene la misión de matarlo. ¿Que tal si el amor no es como te lo habían pintado? ¿Cómo saber si en realidad estas enamorado o es un simple capricho tuyo?


**NOTAS DE AUTOR; NI CODE GEASS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC ES UN YAOI, O SEA CHICO X CHICO SI NO TE GUSTA EL GÉNERO NO LO LEAS SI TE GUSTA ENTONCES ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO.**

**CAPITULO UNO: EL SEGUNDO PORTADOR DEL GEASS...**

El paisaje de una ciudad se desdibujaba frente a sus ojos, la neblina subía como si acabase de llover aunque el sol estaba en el cielo con toda su majestuosidad, una silueta que se encontraba escondida entre las sombras proyectadas por los callejones observaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos,el no era ni más ni menos que una sombra ya que el no tenía sentimientos, el simplemente estaba cumpliendo una misión que le fue encomendada a el, no tenía nombre o no al menos uno que pudiese recordar por lo que su compañera de trabajo lo había apodado Rolo.

En los últimos meses se había dedicado a espiar, claro que el no espiaba a una persona cualquiera, es más podía casi asegurar que estaba espiando a una persona que alguna vez había sido de la realeza.

Habría comenzado a recaudar informacion de aquel sujeto, y ahora sabía los detalles más importantes de su vida como que generalmente se saltaba las clases, que una de las personas más sercanas a el era un chico llamado Rivalz, que no destacaba en la escuela ni en nada. O por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba, desde hacía cosa de unas dos semanas el chico había estado en un lío en donde casi muere pero no sólo sobrevivio sino que de alguna forma consiguió un geass.

Pero muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué lo espiaba a el? ¿A el sobre toda la gente? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, simplemente un día su superior le dijo que tendría que vigilar a esa persona que al parecer tenía una identidad falsa, si se trataba del hijo perdido del rey entonces lo debería matar si era cualquier otro lo debería reportar y si pasaba algo raro entonces igualmente lo debería matar...

Pero el por curiosidad a ver que pasaba simplemente no reporto esa nueva información ó lo mato. Sin embargo ahora había llegado el día en que tenía que asesinarlo, no era como si le importara la verdad, sólo era parte de su trabajo sucio que tenía que realizar día con día.

Avanzo lentamente entre las sombras y neblina acumulada hacia la silueta de dos personas que hablaban, de repente sin más ni más una de ellas salio corriendo, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, continuo avanzando a la silueta.

Metio la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pistola mientras caminaba en dirección a la silueta de un chico que al parecer había notado su presencia pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer cualquier cosa.

Antes de que pudiera escapar esa persona del alcance de Rolo este levantó la pistola a la cabeza de su víctima, de repente sin más ni más uno de sus ojos comenzó a cambiar a un color morado vivo y al mismo tiempo el chico se quedo paralizado como si fuera arte de magia

– Lelouch Lamperouge – lo llamo con voz sumamente tranquila captando la atención del chico que mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero su cara se volvió indescriptible cuando lo volvió a llamar...– Tendría que decir Lelouch Vi Britania, heredero perdido al trono, pero todos pensaban que estaba muerto su _majestad_.

El estudiante trato de ver el rostro de Rolo mientras miles de preguntas se a galopaban frenéticamente en su cabeza ¿Quien era? ¿Cómo sabía su identidad? ¿Sabía de Nunally? ¿Lo iba a matar? Bueno, era más que obvió que lo iba a matar por que si no no le estaría apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola. Pero lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué no se podía mover? Posiblemente fuera una de las diversas tecnologías que Britania desarrollaba sin más ni más como si de carne se tratara pero también estaba la inquietante posibilidad de que frente a el estuviera otro usuario del geass...

Mientras Lelouch pensaba y pensaba dándole apresuradamente vueltas a sus opciones el de la pistola sabía que tenía que disparar de una buena vez, posiblemente el poseía una habilidad ocular deseada por muchos, lo malo es que había un límite de cinco segundos que el mismo se había impuesto, de lo contrario su corazón se podría detener por parar el tiempo.

Sin emociones aparentes en su rostro Rolo inspeccionaba la cara del chico, era bastante consciente de su posición pero algo hacia que no pudiera disparar, nunca antes le había pasado eso por lo que estaba realmente sorprendido por su actitud, un segundo más pasó y el no se dignaba a acabar con su trabajo, tal vez era que muy en el fondo sentía pena por el desdichado príncipe y su suerte, otro segundo más y nada, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era una gran curiosidad por la mirada del chico; una mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza, odio, rencor e impotencia ...

Un segundo más pasó y nada aún, tendía que disparar pero su mano se negaba, otro segundo que era el último... Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de su plena voluntad jalo el gatillo y disparo.

Lo único que se escucho en la quietud del lugar fue un golpe seco, pero ¿quién se iba a imaginar aquello? Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera podido matar pero la bala nunca llego a su cabeza ya que se fue a estrellar contra el hombro de Lelouch.

Con premura guardó su pistola y salió del lugar casi trotando perdiendo se entré la neblina al igual que de la vista de cierto castaño con complejo de dictador.

Pronto un par de pisadas se hicieron presentes a su lado pero el continuo con la vista perdida en la nada y con la cabeza llena de un montón de preguntas al igual que dudas.

–¿Hiciste el trabajo?– le pregunto una voz femenina tremendamente madura y seca.

El se limito a seguir caminando y perdido en sus cavilaciones lo que comenzó a desesperar a aquella mujer. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su compañera de piel acanalada y cabellera plateada.

–Necesito más tiempo– respondió por fin sacando a su compañera de las casillas que se comenzó a quejar de cosas como que ya se habían delatado, que quien sabe que les pasaría si se sabe eso, que no sabe por que desperdicio su oportunidad.

– Mira tu ya has hecho esto muchas veces antes– comenzó a hablar - y supongo que tienes una razón muy fuerte para que no hayas disparado pero si te atreves a dís-

Nunca acabo de hablar por que el chico ya le apuntaba con la pistola como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo, la mujer sabía bastante bien con quien trataba pero... Por su mirada era fácil deducir que un paso en falso y dispararía sin temor a nada.

"Diablos, y justo a mi me toca acompañar a este criminal" pensó con molestia detonada en cada una de las palabras. Hacer que una persona de su porte y distinción se tuviera que rebajar a acompañar a un... Engendro que mataba por que si era inaceptable, o por lo menos asi era como ella lo veía.

Se dedicó a mantener el silencio que se apoderaba de su paseo, sabía que no podía hacer más y por eso le convenía estar por ahora del lado del adolescente si no quería morir... O no por ahora pero ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarse.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE LO TENGO QUE SUBIR POR QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUEDO BASTANTE CONFUSO Y TOSCO ASÍ QUE SI AÚN EDITADO VUELVE A QUEDAR MAL AGRADECERIA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER PARA VOLVER A CAMBIARLO.<strong>

**AGRADEZCO REALMENTE QUE SE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA CORREGIR MI ESCRITO CON SUS CRÍTICAS, LO VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR CUANTAS VECES SEA NECESARIO PARA QUE QUEDE DECENTE.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LES AGRADEZCO SU LECTURA Y TIEMPO.**

**PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: 4 o 6 de NOVIEMBRE **

**SI PUEDO SUBIRLO ANTES PUES LO INTENTARE.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
